


White, Black, and Monochrome

by Kea_Zone



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Freeform Ishida, IshimondoX3, M/M, MMIshimaru Is An Ass, Mind Games, Mondo Has A Sweet Tooth, Not Gonna Say Who, Pervert Ishida, Someones Dies, Supernatural Elements, Various Alternate Universe's, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea_Zone/pseuds/Kea_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what if Mastermind Ishimaru got bored with HIS world an came over to the universe where Junko is mastermind (the world we all love to hate) dragging Ishida with him from another world along the way. To put it plainly, MMIshimaru traps Kiyotaka and Kiyondo planning to kill them first for fun, and Mondo was just kinda in the wrong place at the wrong time.  :/<br/>[Big Time ISHIMONDO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off kinda slow but it picks up, i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time <3 Taka may not be the best cook, but anything tastes good with enough love poured into it~

Ding dong dong ding “Good morning everyone! Get ready to greet another beeeeautiful day!”  
The Ultimate Moral Compass duly noted the daily wakeup call with a small sigh, tying the last lace of his boots. He always woke up before the announcement went off, there may have been no real windows here but that wasn’t enough to throw off his internal clock.

He stood, glancing down at his uniform to make sure everything was in its proper place, then proceeded to strut out of his room. ‘Time to start another day!’ He thought with a smile. And why wouldn’t he, I mean, what could possibly go wrong in a school prone for murder and despair.

With a short turn to his right, he placed three firm knocks on his Nabors door. His kiyodai’s door. A few moments later the door opened, revealing a half dressed, not at all groomed, Mondo. Taka’s smile dropped to a frowned.

“Bro, why are you never dressed and ready to go when I get here!? It’s been a full minute since the morning announcement!” He scolded, tapping at his wrist watch with what could only be described as aggravated passion.

Mondo scratched the back of his head lazily. “Exactly,” He yawned. “ ’s only been a minute since I woke up. I ain’t a morning person like you, bro.”

Taka tapped his foot impatiently, glaring from his watch to Mondo. The Biker groaned, slightly irritated, but none the less nodded and a replied,

“Awright, awright, I get it, I’ll be out in a sec, k? I’ll meet ‘cha in the dining hall, just, chill.”

The Prefect gave a nod and turned to leave. “Okay, I guess I’ll make breakfast while I wait for you then, are Pancakes with jam ok?” He asked as he walked down the hallway.

“Oh hell yeah!” Mondo shouted, fully awake at the mention of food. Taka stopped and shot him an angry glare. The bigger man just smiled and chuckled awkwardly.

“Don’t forget that butter, yeah?” And with that, he pulled the door shut.

The hall monitor shook his head and continued for the kitchen. ‘How did I EVER manage to fall for such a delinquent?’ He stopped momentarily but then began to walk at a faster pace, his face heating up from the silent confession. ‘I must be going crazy’.

~*~

The dining hall was gradually filling up with students walking in and out of the kitchen, grabbing simple and/or fast things to eat; meanwhile Taka was putting the finishing touches on his creation. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the best cook, and he really didn’t have a thing for sweets himself, but he knew for a fact that Mondo did. So he hoped that drowning the (ever so slightly) burnt stack of pancakes in powdered sugar, strawberry preserves, and butter would be enough to earn his best friends approval.

“Oh wow! That looks super good, Taka!”

Surprised, he looked over to see the Ultimate Swimming Pro staring starry-eyed at the plate in front of him.

“I didn’t know you like sweets!” She continued, pointing at the jar of powdered sugar, asking if she could use it.

“I don’t.” Taka replied plainly, sliding the jar to her in one, smooth motion. Hina held the jar, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

“But…” She looked down at the plate that contained 93% pure sugar. “…Then, like, why the sugar fest?”

“This Isn’t for me.” He said, picking up and carrying the beautifully decorated plate in one hand. In the other, he picked up another plate holding 2 plain pancakes and balancing a cup of coffee. “THIS is for me.” Giving her one more smile, he walked out of the kitchen.

The moment Taka put everything down on the table, he felt a large arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Oh man, that smells fuckin’ awesome!” Laughed a fully dressed and groomed Mondo. Giving Taka a playful squeeze, Mondo wasted no time sitting down on the chair in front of him.

“Mondo, language!” Taka spat, but Mondo just nodded dumbly and patted the place next to him, mouth already full of the sugary food.

The Prefect, deciding to let it slide, did as he was motioned and sat in the seat next to the beloved gang leader. For a minute or two he just sat there watching Mondo eat. Shifting uneasily in his chair he asked,

“So uh, how is it bro?”

Mondo swallowed and smile, a bit of strawberry sauce dripping down his face. “Pretty freaken’ great! You sure know how ‘ta use that jam!”

Taka face brightened into a bashful blush accompanied by a wide smile, a true smile that he didn’t get to use all too often, but it seemed as of late, that the more time he spent around this pompadour-wearing delinquent, the more he got to use it.

Taking the napkin he’d brought for himself, Taka gently wiped the strawberry sauce off Mondo’s face.

“I’m glad.”

~*~

They continued to eat breakfast, pausing ever so often to talk with one another and laugh at the others “jokes”.

Mondo finished first, despite having the most on his plate, and leaned back in his chair, dwelling in the feeling of being full. Taka was on his last few bites when he caught something in the corner of his eye. Over by the door of the dining hall, stood a guy. Now, he wouldn’t think too much of it normally. He knew that Byakuya and Toko never came to   
breakfast with the rest of them, but this guy… he wasn’t Byakuya…. Byakuya didn’t have white hair.


	2. White Doesn’t Mean Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now who do we know with white hair? Hummmmmmmmm~

Taka continued to stare at the white haired man, and the white haired man just stared right back, ruby eyes matching glowing ruby eyes. It was very unsettling to say the least. To add to that discomfort, he could only see the guy from the nose up, seeing as he was hiding behind the door frame.

Mondo sat up with a sigh, wanting to continue to talk to his beloved kiyodai, but stop short when he saw the look plastered on his face. It was a look of distrust with a hint of fear. With a spark of worry in his heart, Mondo quickly (maybe a bit more rough then he meant to) shook Taka by the shoulder.

“Hey, hey bro, you awright?”

Taka jumped, his head turning fast enough to give someone whiplash. Mondo jumped a bit too, not expecting such a dramatic reaction. The seemingly startled hall monitor took a few seconds to respond, as if his mind had to reboot itself or something.

“Uh.. uhm…mm..! Mondo! Hey bro, who’s that guy over th-” Taka turned and pointed the now empty door frame.

Mondo rubbed the back his neck with his free hand, not taking the other off Taka’s shoulder.

“Uhh… ya mean Makoto..?” They both looked over at the Ultimate Lucky Student who was having a conversation with Kyoko somewhat near the door, kinda close to it, but then again not really. Taka shook his head slowly, eyes trained to the empty door space.

“No… I mean, there was a white haired guy. He was peeking in from the doorway.” Taka explained, standing, completely forgetting about the dishes he was leaving on the table, and started to walk for the door. It seemed almost like he was, hypnotized or something.

Mondo made a mental note about his bros weird behavior. He got up and followed right behind him.

“Hey, um, I don’t think anyone’s got white hair bro...” Mondo said, feeling a wave of sudden uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

“I know,” Taka replied, not turning away from the door. “That’s why it’s…. so weird..”

They took a step out of the dining room. Empty as Mondo expected, but that feeling of inevitable trouble still hung in his gut. He gently reached out and grabbed the distracted prefect’s wrist, stopping him from going any farther.

“So maybe you imagined ‘em. That’s fine, no biggie. Let’s just head back to the table and talk a little while longer.” He offered with a smile.

“I feel…… I feel as if….I…” Taka said in an almost unbearably slow and distant tone “..know….. him…” Taka’s wrist slid itself out of Mondo’s grasp and replaced itself with his hand. A shade of pink found its way to the stunned bikers face. It was then that the prefect snapped out of whatever trance that he was caught in, and looked up at his tall classmate.

“Bro, how can I know someone I’ve never met before?”

“Uh…. H-hell if I know, man” He managed, turning his face away so that the hall monitor couldn’t see just how red he had gotten. It didn’t work. Taka leaned over, trying to get a better look at his kiyodai’s face.

“What’s wrong bro? Are you feeling sick or something??” He worried. “Did I- ah! Did I put too much sugar on your food!? Oh god, I’m so sorry!!!” Taka continued to apologize franticly moving closer and closer, still trying to get Mondo to look at him, to no avail. The attention was just making Mondo go darker and darker in shades of blush.

“Oh daaang, that’s a one heck of a sexy expression! 11 outta’ 10 I’d tap that right now!” <3

The two men stopped their little scene and looked over at the owner of the rather lewd comment. The white haired guy Taka saw earlier was standing on the opposite side of Mondo, staring at him in a way…. that made both of them feel very uncomfortable. But that was NOT the main concern at the moment. No, the main concern was,

“YOU! You- YOU LOOK LIKE ME!!!” Taka shouted, pointing a finger at the almost completely identical man.

The person in question turned his attention from Mondo to Taka, this time though, he looked angry. He sneered,

“Ya well, that kinda happens when WE WERE THE SAME FREAKEN’ PERSON, YA DUMBUTT! My GOD, why are you so freakin’ stupid!?”

The prefect furrowed his brows. “Wha- dumdbu… That was rather rude for you to say to me-!”

“I don’t CARE. It’s your own problem if your crybaby feelings get broken over my freakin’ words! GET OVER IT LOSER!”

Offended by everything the stranger just said, it was easy to see that Taka was at a loss for words. So a rather pissed Mondo spoke up for him. Leaning forward (seeing as the guy was already all up in his personal space) he spat back,

“HEY! Just who the fuck do ya think ya are, pal!? Who said you could talk ’ta him like that, and wadda’ ya mean you were the ‘same person’? HUH!?” Mondo pulled his hand away from Taka’s and grabbed the white haired Taka by the collar of his uniform, lifting him up off the ground. “WHAT, NO SMART ASS REMARKS FOR ME??!” He taunted harshly. Taka   
(normal) was taken back by his kiyodai’s rather violent actions.

“Mondo! What are you doing, put him down!” He ordered, pulling hard on the biker’s sleeve. The other Taka said nothing, he just hung from by his collar like he hadn’t a care in   
the world, in fact, if anything he looked kind of happy about it, staring into Mondo’s eyes with a look of bliss.

Ignoring the prefect, Mondo continued to hold the Taka with glowing eyes by the collar. Now, if this guy had been “his” Taka, he would never treat him this way, but there was something about THIS one, something he didn’t like, that made him mad. THIS one reminded him to much of himself, with his smug ass stature and slanged words.

A few moments later, as calm as he could managed, He asked, “So, is yer name Kiyotaka too-”

“EEF NO! THERES NO WAY I’D KEEP THAT CRYBABY NAME!!” The rude Taka yelled, “IM ME! And MY name is Kiyondo Ishida, yeah?! Ya got that hotstuff?!!”

“Kiyondo Ishida?” “Hotstuff?” Taka and Mondo asked at once. Taka tugged once more on Mondo’s sleeve and he redundantly set the (not so stranger) down.

“Ya,” Ishida continued, dusting off and striating his uniform “gah I freakin’ hate this thing”

“HEY! Don’t get off the damn subject! And why the FUCK does your name sound like ours combined?!” Mondo yelled, the blush creeping its way back to his fetchers.

Ishida looked back to Mondo with a sort of grin. “That’s because it is! Jeez, ya may be some nice piece of man candy but I think that might be all.” With an almost feral growl, Mondo jerked the white haired prefect up by his collar again, only this time he was much rougher, almost ripping the fabric.

“Listen here you little bitch, yer ain’t in the position to be throwing complements OR insults!”

“M-mondo!” Squeaked Taka, totally lost to the sidelines.

Ishida bit his lip as he blushed intensely, the gang leader holding him tightly by his collar; he even started to drool a little…. “I- I really miss this about ya, ya know b-bro,” He said, his word dampened by heavy lust. He placed his own hands over Mondo’s. The biker flinched, absolutely baffled by what was happening and not really sure what to do. The albino continued, “B-buh, as much as I would love nothin’ more then to let ya man-handle me some more, I don’t think tha’s a good Idea-”

Mondo immediately dropped the drooling hall monitor(?), letting him fall with a thud. He stepped back, scrubbing his hand on his shirt, a little more then creeped out, letting Taka step forward and ask,

“Okay, so you’re NOT me-”

“Uh- Of course not! I’m ME!” Ishida yelled, wiping the line of drool off his face with the back of his sleeve.

Getting aggravated, Taka continued. “Okay right, but how does that even work?!”

The albino prefect stood up swiftly, stabbing his finger roughly into Taka’s shoulder. “LOOK HERE, ya pathetic nerd, you’re missing the big problem here! AND I AIN’T IT!!!” Taka was about to push his twins finger away, but Mondo beat him to it, raise a clinched fist to the rude moral compass.

“Now YOU see here you fuckin’ brat-!"

“Mondo wait,” Taka was quick to grab the gang leaders arm in his own. “Wait, what were you saying? A problem?”

“Gah, why da you got ta be the sensible one, dang it. I don’t like ya…” Ishida murmured to himself.

“OUT WITH IT!!” Mondo roared.

“THAT! That right there!” Ishida responded instantly, pointing to Mondo.

“What..?” Taka questioned.

Ishida rolled his eyes, “UUGH! Don’t ya get it?! We’ve been super freakin’ loud this entire time, yeah? Well, were yer pals? They ain’t dead yet are they??”

Mondo and Taka looked around, the albino was right; nobody was around to see the commotion even though they were right outside the open door. Looking inside, there was no one. Everybody was gone.

“What the…” Mondo questioned.

“Exactly.” Ishida replied.

“Well, where is everyone?!” Taka asked, almost panicked.

Ishida shook his head. “It’s not them, ‘where are we’ is what ya should be askin’ ”

“Huh?” The raven haired prefect and gang leader questioned.

“I didn’t get here on my own ya know, I was dragged here, heck, I was in the middle of a bath when I was kidnapped!” The white haired fusion confessed with a grin.

“…then why aren’t ya… ya know.. necked?” Mondo asked curiously.

“I took somma’ his clothes” He said proudly pointing at his double. “Ya really think I would still be wearin’ THIS stupid uniform on my own agenda? NO WAY! My gang would never take me seriously!” He laughed.

Mondo’s hand twitched, “Gang-?”

“Kiyodai please!! This is NOT the time!” Taka shouted, “Kiyondo, Who brought you here??!”

Ishida glared at Ishimaru. “ ‘s Ishida to YOU,” He stopped and hesitated a bit. Seeming to have to think about how to put his words in order. “And… the Mastermind brought me here,” he visibly cringed and quickly added. “ ’n, ‘s not YOUR mastermind…. ‘n he wasn’t MINE neither…. But… but he was someone’s mastermind ‘nd .… I don’t think there around anymore, if ya get my drift.”

“….What do you mean..?” Taka asked, not really wanting the answer.

Ishida looked hard at his boots. “He told me, before I ran ya see….ta call ‘em……. MMIshimaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyondo sure seems to be nervous about MMIshimaru, wonder why .^.


	3. Hopes Peak, We Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* An Ishimaru Mastermind?!

There was a defining silence; both Mondo and Taka were by all definitions, baffled. A Mastermind Ishimaru. From- what? Another dimension?! No, this was too Syfi, this was way too weird to be real. I mean, a murderous teddy bear with the goal of global destruction with despair, that’s realistic, but 3 versions of the same person? No. Downright impossible.

The gang leader scratched at his neck, his nervous laugh echoing through the pretty much empty building. “Ah jeez, this is so fuckin’ stupid. Awright, ya fooled us guys.”

Taka and Ishida both wore the same look of confusion.

“Come on! I’ve had enough! Chihiro, detective chick, Byaku-bitch! HEY! Did ya hear me, I said I’ve had enough!”

He turned to the white haired prefect, grabbing his face and tugging at it like it was a mask from a scooby-doo show. Ishida shoved his hands away and held his own over the previously assaulted skin. “What was that?! Not that I object to you putting yer hands on me or nothin’ but watch the make-up, bro!”

The pompadork pointed his finger harshly at the painted prefect. “Stop playin’ around Makoto or I’m gonna seriously kick yer fuckin’ ass!” He growled.

Ishida gasped. “I am NOT as short as Makoto!” He shouted, more offended by the threat then afraid.

A loud ‘CRASH’ rang throughout the empty room and hallways, making the three jump nearly out of their skins. It sounded like it came from the group bath, clear across the room from them. From what they could see, there was no one, but from what they could feel, there was defiantly the presence one some else. A dark, heavy aura that made you sick to your stomach.

Ishida cringed; clinging onto Mondo’s arm, hiding his face behind the sleeve. The biker tried to pull away but the flaming eyed hall monitor wouldn’t have it and just clung tighter.

“We should get outta’ here…!” Ishida said rather quietly, his voice almost… shaking. “Really bro…! Please.” He begged, looking up at Mondo, blazing eyes on the verge of tears.

Taka gave a concerned expression, not expecting the double to ACTULLY have feelings. “Don’t cry,” He said as soft as he could, trying his best, which wasn’t much, to comfort his rude twin. “a shampoo bottle probably just fell, that’s all.” Taka’s hand moved towards the albinos back but froze. Ishida tensed up when the black haired doubles words reached his ear, his arms tightening even tighter around Mondo’s.

“IM NOT CRYING!” He yelled at the worried prefect, a tear rolling down his heated cheek. “I don’t cry! I never cry! I don’t, I don’t EVER cry!” He took in a few stifled breaths, rubbing the single tear off on Mondo jacket, then loosening his grip on the biker altogether except for his hand that lingered for a bit longer, but that fell shortly too. “Cryings for the weak” He added simply. “And I’m strong.”

“Oh…” Was all Taka could say in response to the sudden out burst. He looked over at Mondo (who was equally as shocked) then back to Ishida, deciding to drop the subject seeing as it was some sort of minefield.

Another loud ‘CRASH’ echoed from the bath house as more items seem to fall from their places.

The biker was willing to admit to himself that he was a little more than freaked out by this point. Feeling sudden presser, he turned to see that Taka had latch on to his arm. ‘At least something good is coming outta this’ he thought with internal optimism. He turned to the other side to see that Kiyondo had not latched onto him as he’d done previously, but instead was holding on to the sides of his uniform for dear life, trembling violently as he monitored the bath house entrance with wide fearful eyes, as if expecting for a monster to come leaping out or something. He wasn’t crying though.

‘What’s got this kid so worked up…?’ Mondo wondered. He was about to ask him when a loud ‘KATHUNK’ came from the dining room behind them. All three turn around, instinctively jumping away from the sound.

It was pitch black inside the room. You couldn’t even see the outlining of a chair or the table. It was as if the room itself was gone, leaving the doorway as the only evidence that it ever existed at all.

Tears had started to form at the edge of Taka’s eyes as he scooted impossibly closer to large biker. (Mondo would have been grinning like a fool if it hadn’t be for the situation) Ishida continued to stand stiff as a pole, his hands spazing at his sides as he grasped desperately to his clothing. He mouthed something inaudible. Mondo leaned closer.

“Wha?” He asked.

The trembling prefect kept his eyes trained forward as he tried to repeat the lost words.

“Mastermind.”

It came out as a hush whisper, a ghost of a thought. But it was clear as day what he said. ‘Mastermind’. Mondo took his arm back from Taka and instead wrapped it around him  
protectively, pulling his body flat against his side.

“W-what, you mean he’s here?” Mondo thought for a moment, knowing the answer to his question. “Big deal, even if he is Kiyotaka, there are three of us here! You two can just kick his ass for me.” He said in a joking manner, attempting to lighten the mood, though he was serious on a level too. If push came to shove he’d fight, one well placed punch is all it would take.

The small attempt at humor was cut short by another loud ‘KATHUNK’. The dorm room hall lights went off and the hallway went black.

Ishida bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Eyes not daring to close. Mondo chuckled nervously.

“S-so what’s this ‘Mastermind Ishimaru’ like? I mean, is he just a hard-ass too er-“

‘KATHUNK’ The surrounding hall lights vanished along with everything else beyond the entryway and the bath house, even the door to the laundry room was gone.

Taka’s arms wrapped around Mondo, and in return Mondo’s arm tightened. Ishida shook his head slowly, turning to face the bath house entrance.

“In a way…” The white haired prefect murmured. “..but he’s more like a dictator then a hall monitor…. He’s mean-” Ishida clutched his chest over his heart, like he’d just remembered a horrible nightmare. “and he’s cruel!” He nearly yelled at the bath house as the light in the entryway shut off, leaving only the glow from the bath house and a soft illumination of the floor leading to it.

A small laugh echoed threw the empty space, slowly growing louder. A dreadful, despairingly familiar laugh that made the hairs on your neck stand on end. The bath house answered back,

“Pupupu~ I’m not cruel White, I’m sadistic, but I can see your confusion. You don’t know the true beauty of despair yet, let me educate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the recored, i would NOT want Mastermind Ishimaru as my teacher! I slack off too much in class, I would be tortured and killed. QAQ


	4. Mr. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild 'Mastermind Ishimaru' has appeared! :D Jk, this is nothing to be happy about

In the blink of an eye, the group found themselves in another room. It wasn’t a room Taka recognized, it didn’t really look like it belonged in a school either. It was rectangular in shape and rather large; it was also empty of any objects whats so ever, not even a camera. It appeared to be made completely out of un-painted wood, from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. It almost looked like a box.

The black haired prefect looked over to the white haired prefect, he looked absolutely terrified. The pale complexion of his face had started to turn an unhealthy shade of blue as he breathed unevenly. He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Wha-…. Where are we?” Mondo asked, his mouth going dry out of nervous fear.

“Doesn’t matter” A simple reply as a figure emerged from the non-existent shadows. A face that they had all seen way to much today. The man smiled an eerie smile and nodded  
his head in a sort of greeting. “Hello Black, White.”

The stranger dressed a similar uniform as Taka, with the exception of the black coloration on one half and a small pendent of Monokuma on the black side of his collar.  
He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side with a cute smile. “Why Kiyodai, what are you doing here?” He asked, as if scolding him gently.

Mondo moved his mouth try to say something but nothing came out. This was too weird. The Monochrome colored Taka smirked.

“That’s sweet. To see you two so close, it almost makes me miss my Mondo.”

Mondo and Taka blushed in unison as they pulled apart. MMIshi sighed as his smile dropped. He walked uniformly towards them while he spoke, his arms folded behind  
himself.

“I wasn’t expecting to have to deal with you so soon.” He stopped in front of Mondo making unbearably strict eye contact. “I had the right of mind to leave you for last, Kiyodai. Are you deliberately trying to throw away my efforts?”

Mondo just stared. He swore he could see murder in those ruby eyes, something he hoped he’d never see.

MMIshi stomped he boot hard against the wooden floor, making the group jump and flinch.

“Do NOT ignore me!” He demanded loudly. “Answer me in a clear tone Mondo, was your intrusion intentional or not?”

Mondo was stunned for a brief moment, but that was far too much time to take. MMIshi frowned an impressive frown.

“OWADA!”

“NO.” Mondo replied in an equally loud voice. “How the FUCK would I even fuckin’ know your plans?! You shouldn’t even freakin’ exist, this is fuckin’ insane!! Complete bullshit!!!” His outraged voice carried attitude, something the Monochrome sadist did not care for in the least.

In one swift motion, MMIshimaru slapped the raging biker square across the face. Mondo was taken back for a second before quickly falling into more black rage. Then as if reading off a script, the less then amused mastermind flicked out a small yet sharp dagger from his black side boot, and held it firmly to Mondo’s neck, stopping the biker’s next move dead in its tracks.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Screamed a frantic Taka, instantly leaping for the dagger. MMIshi simply used his free limb to back-hand the prefect with a closed fist, not even batting an eye, sending him mercilessly to the floor. Mondo quickly moved toward his injured beloved but was stopped instantly by the sharp pain of the blade pressing into his throat. Pink blood dripped slowly from the otherwise minor wound. Taka looked up horrified at Mondo, tears leaking from his crimson eyes onto the purple whelp forming on his cheek. Mondo…. was bleeding…

MMIshi glared at Mondo, “I expect obedience Kiyodai, despair is nothing without order. And without proper order,” He glanced over at the frightened Taka, eyes glued to the both of them. “there is always the possibility that people will get hurt.” Mondo said nothing in reply but instead bared his teeth in anger, knowing what the monochrome meant.

“Do you understand me Owada?” MMIshimaru asked calmly. Mondo stubbornly kept his teeth clenched. The dictator’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. He pressed harder on the  
dagger, making the small flow of blood noticeably larger. The biker merely growled at the pain, but when he heard the chocked sobs that the trembling Taka tried so desperately to keep quiet grow louder and more frantic, his heart sank, and so did his stubborn pride.

“Yeah… yeah I hear ya…”

Seemingly satisfied with the response, MMIshi turned his divide attention to the last member of the trio.

Ishida had kept completely quite and still on the sidelines aside from his erratic breathing. He kept his eyes on the floor, head down in surrender. MMIshi looked upon the albino 

prefect with a cheerful smile.

“What’s wrong White, you look as if you’ve been left out.”

The flaming eyed prefect flinched at the mention of his pet name.

The dictator looked sternly at Mondo, like an owner starring down his dog ordering him to ‘stay’. He slowly moved the blade away, and when Mondo show no sign of attacking, he removed it completely and marched over to Kiyondo, the smile back on his face and blade in hand.

As soon as the weapon was off of him and the sadist out from in front of him, Mondo fell to his knees, gathering the already scrambling Kiyotaka in his arms. He held him for what seem like an eternity, he never wanted to hear his beloved kiyodai make those awful sobbing noises ever again, the memory of it was enough to break his heart a thousand times over. The hall monitor held onto him briefly, snuggling his tear-sticky face into the nape of his neck and wrapping his arms around the width of his wide shoulders. He was overjoyed that he didn’t do anything stupid. But quickly pulled back to examine the cut on the biker’s neck, wiping the wet blood away carefully with his thumb to get a better look. He saw the wound wasn’t nearly as bad has his panicked heart had initially thought.

When he was satisfied, he smiled and planted a soft kiss on Mondo’s neck near the wound. The stunned delinquent blushed a thousand shades when he felt the feather-light  
contact of the prefect’s lips on his skin. Taka pulled him back into their ‘hug’, fingers slightly pulling on the long un-dyed part of Mondo’s hair.

“Thank god it’s not bad.”

MMIshi stopped square in front of the Ishida, but the albino prefect didn’t look up at him. The dictator bent down, trying to get in his line of view but the albino just moved his eyes to look at another interesting piece of floor.

“Aw, come now White, don’t tell me you’re still mad at me for earlier?” MMIshi asked innocently. The white haired hall monitor clinched his fists at his sides. The monochrome dictator smirked. “Ha, so you are?” He let out a sigh of exasperation. “I did not mean to offend you by my gesture, I merely thought that you hadn’t a use for it anymore and that I could put it to better use myself, that’s all.”

Taka watched them over Mondo’s shoulder as he listened. (Mondo however, was not. He was still hovering in bliss from the small peck the prefect had placed on his bare skin.)  
The prefect blurted out a question without thinking,

“What did you do to him?”

The moral compass did recall his white haired counterpart acting out of character whenever this Mastermind was mentioned, trading in his normal rude attitude for one of a  
traumatized abuse victim.

The dictator looked down at the two of them kneeling on the floor, bodies slightly entangled, Taka intently in-tuned while Mondo’s mind drifted in a place far away. He smiled mischievously as he moved beside Ishida and laid against him rather lazily, his arm around his tensed shoulders.

“Do you really want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to the next chapter pre-written out so I decided to publish this now cuz I did't like where the last chapter left off, this cliff-hanger is much more teasing~
> 
> And please do leave a comment, It really does mean the world to me ^^


	5. A World Without Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Mastermind Ishimaru "met" Ishida and why Ishida seems so afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is one giant flashback :/

*~*

MMIshimaru walked along the deserted sidewalk, avoiding various pieces of garbage scattered along the way. He frowned as he looked around at the despair ridden foreign world. Hooligans and convicts were running around everywhere without a care, screaming and hollering about irrelevant things as they pillaged and killed random innocent bystanders.

It made the monochrome dictator sick.

He was absolutely disgusted on how this Mastermind threw their world into despair. Chaos, nothing but complete and total anarchy. No order whatsoever.

His world was enveloped by despair too, that’s why he left it in search of another. It was fun to dictate a world for a while but then he’d get the craving for more. He’d lust after the drive he’d get out of watching new victims hopes shatter under the leather of his shiny black boots.

His world was filled to the brim with delicious despair, hidden in the form of strict rules, continuous routines, and pointless lives. He’d used his Monokuma bots, built by some rich brat he’d managed to woo, to force the entire planet into mass slavery, making them work day after day in pointless factories that served no purpose other than to make the people labor until their bones broke and their lungs gave out, until the constant daily routine of their new lives drove them mad with insanity and they lost all will to live.

MMIshi stopped when he came to the opened gates of the former Hopes Peak Academy. He bit his lip in frustration as he had done so many times before. Making a noise of disapproval, he said to no one in particular,

“I’m too late. Looks like this games already met its end.”

Turning to leave this place, our dear little mastermind nearly met his end, almost being ran over by a motorcycle gang riding recklessly threw the streets and over the sidewalks. But despite almost being killed by the type of human being he both hated and loved the most, a smile came to rest on his face. Ishimaru always had rather good eyesight, and while avoiding being ravished by the front wheel of a flashy cycle, he managed to catch the face and a word off the jacket of the delinquent in charge.

His smile grew larger and more twisted as he chased after the group.

“The Crazy Diamonds,” He mused to himself. “What turn of events could have caused me to become the leader.” He giggled slightly. “I’m kind of digging the white hair though."

When he finally caught up, which was a considerable amount of time after they had stopped seeing the difference in their speeds, he paused to catch his breath and fix his spiky hair. Looking around, it seemed that the group had stopped to make came for the night in an abandoned warehouse.

Not particularly interested in his former Kiyodai’s gang, he glanced around to find the white haired wonder he spotted earlier. He was nowhere to be seen. The dictator grunted out of irritation, considering if looking for him was worth the trouble or not, when one of the bikers noticed him. Seeming surprised, the large man walked up to him rather sheepishly.

“S-sir… what’s with the funny little getup.. and your hair…?” He asked, eyeing Ishimaru up and down. MMIshi replied firmly.

“I got bored.” He looked around once more, not seeing his target, and started for the door deciding it was in fact not worth his time.

“I-ishida, sir!” The same biker called. The Ishida imposter turned.

“Yes?”

The biker rubbed the back of his neck, confused.

“Weren’t ya gonna… take a bath, sir? That’s the reason we stopped so early, yeah?”

MMIshi walked back towards the large man with a friendly smile.

“Of course, I’m going to take a bath, I just lost track of what I was doing and wondered out here.” He laughed a convincing fake laugh. “Where the bath again?”

The biker stared at the display, not sure what to make of it but not daring to question his “leaders” behavior either, he answered.

“The last door on the left wall, sir.”

The dictator patted the man’s shoulder roughly and left for the door without a word.

The monochrome male got to the door and opened it without hesitation. Reveled in front of him was room that resembled a small bathroom, it housed a small sink, a toilet, and a very basic tub. On top of the closed toilet lid was a pile of unfolded dusty and filthy dark colored clothes that clearly needed a wash. The dictator made a note of it and turned his attention to the tub. He saw nothing except for a pair of pale legs that were jetting out of the mountain of pink bubbles. It was easy to assume that this so called “Ishida” was the person submerged under the soapy water.

MMIshimaru closed the door firmly to where he knew his double could hear it, and continued to walk to the side of the tub.

The gang leader scrambled to get his head out of the water and the rest of his body in. With a mound of bubblegum colored bubbles still lying sweetly on his snow white hair, he stared in shock at the guy in front of him, obviously not expecting to see one with his own face.

“Kiyotaka?! Wait- No, it can’t be! Yer gone, I killed you!”

He shouted confusedly, tapping on his head signaling that he meant he killed him on the inside, his spirit was gone not his being.

MMIshi chuckled, bearing his teeth in amusement.

“I take it that you are not the Kiyotaka Ishimaru I thought you were?”

“Fudge no!” Ishida yelled in response. “I’m ME! Kiyondo Ishida!” He stood up to emphasis his passion, not caring in the slightest that he was completely nude. (aside from the occasional bubble that clung here and there) “So who the freak are you?!”

Ignoring the bare skin, (as he had seen it all before anyway) he respectively answered the question.

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, naturally.”

The albino prefect pouted slightly, he already knew that just by looking at him. Then, as if noticing it for the first time, He pointed intensely at the monochrome uniform the   
dictator was wearing with a shaking finger.

“What are ya wearing?! Ya- ya look just like Monokuma!”

MMIshi giggle, twirling around proudly to show his stunned twin the whole uniform.

“Do you like it?~ I made it myself. I thought if I was going to rule the world I should at least have a proper uniform to wear.”

Still pointing, Ishida asked.

“Y-yer a mastermind!? That’s imposable! I killed her too! And yer me- were me, so-! So that’s even MORE impossible!”

MMIshi looked down at his wristwatch and frowned.

“It is getting late and there are things to be done.”

He reached over and took hold of the former hall monitors wrist.

“You also have something that I want, and seeing as you don’t have a need for it anymore, you’ll be coming with me.”

Without giving Ishida time to answer, MMIshi pulled the nude prefect out of the bubbly tub and took hold his soiled pile of clothes in his other arm. Not that he’d need them.

When ishida blinked, he found himself inside Hopes Peak Academy, not his though, this one was still clean and not in ruin. As he was taking in fresh air to let out a long line of borderline swear words, MMIshi put his hand firmly over his mouth and his other arm around his arms and chest.

“It doesn’t matter.” He answered bluntly, as if he knew the prefect was going to ask ‘where are we?’.

The dictator dragged the struggling unclothed boy into “his” former dorm room and locked the door. The room was empty, and upon look at the clock he found why, it was morning. He smiled, all his classmates should be in the dining room right now eating breakfast, all with a few exceptions, which were probably in the library.

The monochrome Taka let his counterpart go, watching him scramble into a fairly believable fighting stance.

“Whad’a ya think yer doing!? Kidnapping me and taking me ta’ some public place with yer magical teddy bear powers when my junks all hanging out! Yer insane! How’d the freak you’d even do that? And whad’a ya mean I have something to that ya wan-”

“All your classmates are dead, right?”

The white haired prefect froze, his mouth snapping shut.

Seemingly confirming his question the dictator continued with another.

“Kiyodai too? Mondo I mean, you wouldn’t have his jacket if he wasn’t.” MMIshi smiled cruelly, holding up the dirty biker jacket and letting all the other articles fall to the floor.

Ishida clenched his teeth and flew at the dictator in a fit of rage.

“GIVE IT BACK!” He screamed.

MMIshimaru grinned as he threw the jacket aside, catching the enraged prefect and twisting his arm behind his back painfully, shoving his head down as far as it would go so he couldn’t move.

He laughed sadistically.

“I bet you feel responsible, right? Thinking ‘If only I could have been stronger I could have stopped him, I could have saved him’ something like that?”

The sadistic dictator mocked Ishida’s voice as he repeated what his inner thoughts could have been.

The flaming eyed prefect struggled to get away, but that just made him pull his arm farther back, making the bones crack and pop in unhealthy ways.

“I’m sorry to inform you but you had no chance of saving him.” MMIshi said in a sweet voice.

“What do you know!!!” The former hall monitor yelled, flailing himself about until he had to pause for air and to give his aching bones a rest.

MMIshimaru cracked a malicious grin.

“I know enough. I can tell by that fact that you’re the only one that made it out of your school alive that you did something cowardly. That’s why your appearance changed. Because to do what you did you had to be someone else, you couldn’t be Kiyotaka because Kiyotaka was too strong to make it out alive, he had to high of morals to kill. So you had to become someone else entirely, someone weak!"

Ishida thrashed wildly, his blood boiling out of anger and pain from the heartless words he was forced to hear.

“YOU’RE WRONG!!” He screamed, the noise so shrill that MMIshi worried that the others might hear it threw the sound proof walls.

“I’M STRONG! THAT’S WHY I GOT OUTTA THERE WHILE THOSE GUYS DIDN’T!! I’M THE STRONG ONE! I’M THE SUPERIOR! KIYOTAKA WAS WEAK, AND PATHETIC, AND STUPID! HE’S THE ONE WHO CRYED! HE CRIED AND CRIED AND ALL HE COULD DO WAS CRY, CRY, CRY!!!!”

The prefect gasped for air in long shaky breathes after his rant, his heart beating faster than it ever should, tears threatening to spill out but like hell he’d let them.

The monochrome dictator, however, was delighted. He had a smile that went ear to ear. He was completely overjoyed by his twin’s breakdown, such a show of despair! He was so thrilled that had decided to spend time searching for this copy of him. He was perfectly fit to complete his collection.

MMIshi released Ishida from his arm-bending grip and instead pulled him into a tight hug. The albino prefect was confused by this and tried again to get away, but he had drained himself so emotionally that he felt physically drain as well, so tried as he did he couldn’t manage to slip away from his copy with matched, unused strength.

The sadist continued to embrace the wiggling albino, gently stroking his snowy hair.

“Oh, my dear sweet White, I believe I have a way to fix this for the best of both of us.”

He cooed soothingly, swaying them both softly in a rocking motion.

Ishida struggling slowly came to an unconscious stop, his breathing slowed into resonance with the leisure swaying, his eyelids becoming heavy as MMIshimaru hummed quietly, awaiting Kiyondo’s response with unusual patience. His body leaned into the mastermind, the sudden tranquility of it all making him want fall into a deep sleep.

“What do you want from me, Kiyotaka?”

He asked, trying his best not to doze off.

The dictator leaned his face into the side of Kiyondo’s cheek affectionately before letting go entirely, making sure the prefect had his footing before he moved. He scurried away to the only dresser in the room and pulled out a fresh, clean white uniform, and handed it to his counterpart.

“Call me MMIshimaru”

Ishida took the uniform, cringing at the sight of it and all the horrible memories it brought back. He looked over at his black clothes that had been toss harshly to the ground.

“You can’t wear those, they’re filthy.” MMIshi stated plainly, seemingly reading his twins thoughts.

The prefect frowned but did as he was instructed, not wanting to be put through another emotional rollercoaster. He slipped on the black boxer-briefs smoothly, then sat down on the nearby bed to put on the pants.

The charming sadist swiftly scooted behind the dressing prefect, kneeling on the bed and throwing his arms around his bare neck, taking in the scent of his freshly washed hair.

Ishida was weirded out by the constant skin contact that the Mastermind seemed so adamant that they kept, but didn’t say anything of it. ‘Just bear it a little longer,’ He thought. ‘Once I give ‘em what he wants he’ll take me home and I’ll never see this creep again.’. Buttoning his pants, he pulled his boots from his pile of clothes, slipping them on, he began to lace them up.

“Hearing you tragic you outburst back there, made me absolutely sure that you’d have no objection to giving me what I want, even if you don’t realize it yourself.”

MMIshi spoke softly. The biker gang leader frowned, thinking that the statement “MMIshimaru” just made totally contradicted itself, but decided to hear him out and let him continue. He pulled on the white under shirt and uniform top and began to button them. He was abruptly stopped by the dictator holding his hands in his own.

“You have no one left right? Nobody in your world that you care for? I mean, sure you have Kiyodai’s gang… but that’s no substitute for Kiyodai, is it? The one your heart belong to was Mondo Owada, but he’s dead now… Nobody could ever replace him, right?”

Ishida looked over at the dirty biker jacket that once belong to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, the one person he’d ever truly cared for. He slowly shook his head.

“No…. nobody can ever replace Kiyodai…” He said solemnly. MMIshi continued.

“Aha, I see. So then what you’re saying is that you don’t need your heart anymore, since you’re never going to love some again anyway.”

The albino prefect looked up at the dictator, confused. The dictator explained further.

“I have a collection, you see, of despair filled hearts from every student in our class.”

Ishida’s eyes widened in horror as the words he heard were spoken literally.

“The only one I’m missing is my own.” He laughed. “You can see how that’s a problem considering how I’m a perfectionist and the leader of the world.”

The white haired male shot up and bolted for the door, but crashed face first to the ground with the mastermind on top of him pinning him there.

“Come on White, we already agreed on this.”

The sadist whined, flipping the prefect over, restraining his hands above his head.

“We did not! I never said ya could have my heart! I need that ta live ya freakin’ wacko!!” Ishida shouted, jerking and twisting his body in a panic, the idea of his double reaching into   
his torso and ripping out his organ sounding far from appealing.

MMIshi pulled the un-buttoned clothing back reveling the left muscular side of hall monitors chest, slipping a small dagger from his black side boot, seductively sliding the tip of it along the victims bare skin, leavening a long red trail up to where scientist say your heart might be. He smiled.

“But you don’t need to live anymore, you silly goose. There is no one in your world who loves you, he’s dead. There is no ‘Prime Minister of Japan’ anymore, so your career’s finished! And from what I saw there are no more rules to follow or morals to abide by, so your very purpose isn’t even needed.”

Ishida stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, believing the words the Mastermind feed him. Again the tears threatened to fall. He wasn’t needed anymore.

“My gang!-” He argued.

“Made you leader because you had Mondo’s jacket. They’ve probably already replaced you by now.”

MMIshimaru countered, jabbing the blade in the boys flesh and jerking downward, leavening a deep bloody gash over his heart. Kiyondo cried out in pain, both from the dagger and the thought that, he didn’t matter. Tears fell from his scarlet eyes silently as he screamed, the blade being pushed further into his being.

“And now the whole reason that ‘Kiyondo Ishida’ came into existents in the first place is down the drain!” The dictator laughed, joyfully watching the salty tears fall. “You’re weak, disgustingly WEAK!”

Ishida shifted his blank, glazed gaze to the Mastermind. All he could see was a blurry heap of black, white, and red but he knew it was him all the same. He laid limply on the ground, the will to fight evaporating from his very soul.

“Say ‘hi’ to our beloved kiyodai for me.”

MMIshimaru lifted the dagger out of the males flesh and brought it high above his head, staring right back into those familiar eyes.

Collection complete.


	6. How To ‘Asphyxiate’

“What is this?!” A bratty teenaged voice yelled angrily as a high-heel boot knocked the wind out of the monochrome Mastermind, throwing him a good foot or two in the opposite direction.

The dazed albino tilted his head to look at his attacker’s assailant. ‘Junko Enoshima’ if he remembered correctly, the girl that just kicked the hell out of the psycho dictator was known as the Ultimate Fashionista, he didn’t get to know his Junko very well as she was the first executed for murdering her sister, the Ultimate Solder.

Though this Junko had the same monochrome color scheme to her clothes that MMIshimaru had, not to mention the Monokuma hair ties, she was obviously the Mastermind of this Hopes Peak.

MMIshi stood up furiously. He looked as if he was going to yell something but was instantly cut off by MMJunko as she yelled over him.

“Why is there 3 Ishimaru’s in my school?! I don’t know what’s going on here, but seeing how you’re dressed I don’t give a flying fuck anyway! Get outta’ my school the same way   
you got in, you freaken copycat drill sergeant!”

“I am not your copycat and I do not appreciate the name calling OR your foul mouth!”

“You say that like I’m suppose to care, well I don’t give a shit!”

The conversation quickly turned into a screaming match between the two Masterminds.

Seeing the opportunity, Ishida clumsily grabbed the red ‘hall monitor’ arm band that had fallen off the bed in the struggle and a role of bandages off the counter, slipping almost drunkenly out the door.

The fight raged on,

“I’m not leaving, so that means you have to!”

MMIshi yelled, towering above the obviously smaller female menacingly. She didn’t seem to care about the size difference, yelling right back at his face.

“Like the fuck I am! You’re the one who’s gonna get his sorry ass out of here! Right now!” 

She looked around the room feveredly; her eyes coming to rest on the bedside lamp, she quickly marched over to the object. Knowing what she had in mind, the dictator didn’t hesitate to follow her at the same pace. Junko grabbed the lamp; turning around with it above her head, ready to get rid of her unexpected rival. As soon as she turned MMIshi coldly stabbed her jugular with the dagger he held in his hand. His expression kept a neutral look as he followed her pink soaked body to the floor, continuing to tear another hole in her throat with the small blade. She laid there, gasping for oxygen and life, pink liquid gushing out of the wounds and the corners of her mouth as she started to drown in her own blood. She smiled, blushing as the last of her life left her body. MMIshi smiled too, caressing the side of her face, careful not to get blood on his gloves.

“You lucky girl, to get such a taste of despair,” He leaned down, shutting her ecstasy filled eyes for the last time. “I’m so jealous.”

~*~

“And that’s what happened” The monochrome Mastermind explained simply, rubbing his face against Ishida’s cheek in more affection. The albino shuddered, not in enjoyment but in the purest form of fear, he hadn’t known that this man actually killed the Ultimate Fashionista. He whimpered, feeling the strongest urge to run he’d ever felt.

Taka stared at the mastermind, his mouth agape in shock.

“Ya mean… that that model chick that got killed earlier… she was still alive and set up this whole fucked up game… a-and you killed her again?!”

Mondo asked confused. He had tuned in somewhat halfway into the story.

MMIshi stood up straight, rubbing his finger over his own lips in thought.

“If I had to guess, I’d say that the girl you saw get killed earlier was her sister, Mukuro, dressed up to look like Junko. They were probably working together seeing how the job of a mastermind goes much smoother with two sets of hands, but yes, the Ultimate Fashionista was your former Mastermind! And don’t worry, the air-filter is running on automatic, I changed the settings after I killed her so I could have plenty of time to play with Black and White! <3"

He said cheerfully, clapping his hands together and tilting his head in a cute manner.

Taka and Mondo had no clue what he meant about the air filter but the rest…. This was crazy.

The dictator returned to leaning on Ishida, snaking his hand down and unbuttoning the buttons on Ishida’s uniform top with nimble fingers. Ishida grabbed the Masterminds hand violently, throwing it aside and knocking the sadist off with his elbow. He sprinted to where the door should have been with clumsy, frightened steps. MMIshi recovered quickly from the shove and caught up to the albino easily, grabbing him by the front of his face, his fingers digging into his eye sockets. Ishida screamed, thrashing around, trying to pry the monochrome gloves out of his skull. MMIshi struggled to keep a grip on his double. He pulled one arm up, dagger in hand he thrusted it down towards the albino gang leaders chest once again. Ishida stopped the blade with one hand, the other still wrestling with the one logged in his skull.

Taka bolted up, rushing to the skirmish. “Hey stop, leave him alone!” Taka ran up behind the Mastermind and grabbed the arm gripping the flaming prefect’s face. Between Ishida’s and Taka’s strength, they were able to force the Monochrome’s fingers out of Ishida’s sockets. Ishida shoved MMIshi once more, knocking Taka back with him, and took off for the bare wall, running straight thru and vanishing.

MMIshi frowned in anger. He turned and grabbed Taka’s neck with fatal force, focusing the pressure of his fingertips on his doubles windpipe. The prefect’s hands rushed up, pulling as hard as they could in attempt to loosen the hands so the he could breath. No good.

Mondo charged, fist clinched and ready to crush the basterd’s skull in, but was stopped roughly by hard, cold metal binding him around his arms and chest. Struggle as he might (and damn did he struggle), the metal didn’t budge in the slightest.

MMIshi giggled at the sight of Mondo struggling while Taka stared in horror at the thing wrapped around the biker. If his throat wasn’t being crushed and his body gasping for thin strands of air, he would of screamed. Instead, all that came out were strangled, disgusting noises as he reached his hand out to Mondo, his sight starting to fade, to swirl into a grayish blur.

Mondo thrashed harder with all of his might, his arm reaching for the prefects’ as well has it could while calling out his name.

“Taka! Kiyotaka! Let ‘em go you sick son of a bitch LET ‘EM GO!!”

MMIshi laugh loudly, tightening his grip as tight as he possibly could, his eyes glued to Mondo’s desperate, angry, despair ridden face.

“Why in the world would I do that? He let White get away so obviously he was putting himself up as a replacement.” The Mastermind said ‘matter of fact’ly. Taka took in a few more loud, choked breaths before his eyes rolled back into his head, nothing but the whites showed as his body fell limp and his suffocated breathing slowly stopped. The monochrome dictator, let him fall to the floor with little more than a smile.

Mondo’s eyes went wide, tears starting to spill unknowingly as his arm continued to reach for the limp body.

“Kiyodai! KIYODAI! No! No please oh god please NO!”

After a few minutes of uselessly reaching and crying out for Taka to say something, to give him a sign that he was still hanging in there, he hung his head, his arm falling to his side as the heavy streams of tears fell to the wooden floor, pathetically muttering a long line of ‘no’s.

MMIshi smirked as he smoothly strutted over to the despair induced gang leader, ‘accidently’ stepping on the prefects head with a heavy step along the way. He reached his hand up as he neared Mondo with the intention of stroking his cheek. The biker snapped at him, sharp canines barely missing his gloved fingers. The Mastermind recoiled his arm holding it close to his chest, he smiled with rosy cheeks.

“I must admit, seeing you like this makes my heart beat faster.”

“WHO GIVES A SHIT, YOU SICK FUCK!” Mondo roared, the tears still coming strong. “You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM- YOU KILLED MY KIYODAI YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!! I SWEAR TO CHRIST IM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH- HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!!!” He stopped to take in deep shaky breaths, his face quickly trading an expression of enragement for one of utter despair, a gross mixture of tears and saliva that had spilled from yelling so violently. He hung his head once more, pathetic wails growing louder as his blurred lilac eyes burned holes into the floor with their intense gaze. “…...why…. why would you do that to him…!? He never did anyth’in bad……!”

MMIshi reached up again, successfully cupping the biker’s face and gently guided him to look up at him, even if he didn’t really see him. The Mastermind leaned his face closer, his lips lightly brushing against the skin of the distraught gang leaders ear.

“Poor baby, how could you possibly live without your precious hall monitor?”

He mocked. MMIshi smiled, bringing his face away from the delinquent’s ear to see a distant look on his face.

“My my, you sure break easily don’t you~”

Mondo didn’t reply, he just continued to sniffle and swallow his whimpers, not wanting the Mastermind to get to full of himself.

“W-well, yer gonna kill me aren’t ya?... Go ahead… I won’t stop ya, I got nothin to live for anyway. I ain’t got no one to love or live for anymore and I ain’t got no real future either….”

MMIshi pouted.

“Didn’t I tell you, kiyodai! I’m saving you for last! If I killed you now I wouldn’t be using you to your full potential, I’m not a necrophiliac you know.”

Mondo clenched his teeth. “I WOULD NEVER FUCK WITH YOU!”

The dictator crossed his arms. “Whether you want to or not right now isn’t my concern, you’ll give into animal instincts soon enough. On a similar note, how do you like my toy?”

The biker stared in confusion. What did he mean by ‘toy’? MMIshi frowned again and pointed behind Mondo, at the thing wrapped around him. He turned his head, twisting his neck as far as it would go. He felt like he was going to throw up. The metal ‘thing’ wrapped around him was him, or at least a basic looking robot wearing a grotesque mask of his face over its head (it even had his signature styled pompadour sewn on to the top of the flesh mask) as well as his clothes that were stain in a fair amount of dried blood.

Mondo immediately started to struggle again, trying to get away from the Masterminds so called ‘toy’. Now that he was actually was paying attention, the thing holding him smelled absolutely nauseating. It reeked of rotten corpses and blood. Mondo gagged, swallowing the puke in his throat back down, doing his best from there on to breath shallow thru his mouth.

“Do you like it? I made him after I killed my Mondo. He’s efficient in the sense that he keeps me company and is good for self-pleasuring purposes, but besides that he’s just a will-less tool that I use to enforce order.”

“YOU’RE SICK!!” The repulsed biker exhaled.

MMIshi sighed. “You keep saying that. Is it really so bad that I don’t want to be alone? I’m sure your Kiyotaka would kill if it meant he could be with you.” He walked solemnly over to the asphyxiated body sprawled on the floor and kicked his side.

“Don’t ya touch him!” Mondo yelled angrily.

The Mastermind lifted an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Mondo bit the inner part of his lip as he snarled, “Don’t ya have any respect for the dead-!” He choked on the last word, the reality of it sinking in to his entire being; the corners of his eyes began to sting from the buildup of tears threatening to fall again.

The dictator tilted his head and smiled like a parent before a confused child. “You’ve obviously never strangled somebody before.”

“..what the fuck ‘s that suppose ta mean…?”

The monochrome sadist kneeled down and took hold of one of Taka’s arms, moving it to rest above his head, then dug into his black side boot once more.

“It means, my dear kiyodai, that If want to kill by strangling someone you need to keep hold until a few minutes after they pass out.”

MMIshi whipped out another small blade and in one swift motion, stabbed it firmly threw Taka’s hand and into the wood below.

The room was filled with the ear piercing sound of agonizing screams.


	7. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Taka's not dead.... but this not going to be fun (well, i guess MMIshi is enjoying himself)
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!  
> So gore, sexual implications, brife mention of child torturing aaaaand oh! the killing of ones self :)

Kiyotaka’s crimson eyes shot wide open, instantly full of hot tears as he screamed. He instinctively jerked his arm down towards himself, only to rip an even larger gash thru his impaled hand, waves of pain pulsating throughout his entire left limb. His eyes shot up to look for the source of pain. His body shook with horror, his hand pouring out a startling amount of blood.

MMIshi grabbed him by the jaw rather roughly, seizing his attention on him as the prefect breathed heavily. Taka caught his bottom lip between his teeth, holding back his whimpers as the memory of the hell hole he was in flooded back. He stared back at his sadistic double, his eyes shown with fearful obedience.

“Welcome back, Black!” The Mastermind hummed “I wanted to let you sleep a bit longer but kiyodai insisted that I woke you up.” He shrugged. “Selfish if you ask me, but that’s our Mondo for you.” He cooed with a flirty wink to the delinquent.

Taka’s eyes shifted to Mondo and the biker’s eyes shot away, feeling the burn of second hand guilt that he had indirectly brought his kiyodai back to this terrible place. 

He thought he was dead.

He didn’t know.

MMIshi pouted. “The silent treatment, huh? You’re not even going to try and defend yourself?? Pitiful, seems like your starting to get the true taste of despair~”  
The dictator smiled cheerfully.

“Upupu, but I know I can make you despair more.” MMIshi gripped the wrist of Kiyotaka’s skewered arm and jerked it down with full force, ripping the flesh even farther up to his knuckles, severing the tendons that held the bone together as if it was a thin layer of packing tape, only an inch of skin left to consider the hand to be ‘impaled’. A blood curdling scream sliced through the air with such a tone that it was certain to leave a horrid ringing in his ear.

Mondo thrashed and yelled and kick once again, “STOP IT! STOP IT GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!!” 

The dictator sat and watched in amusement as the wooden floorboards creaked and groaned with the heavy shifting of weight. He let out a feral laugh.

“UPUPUPU! AHAHAHAHA! THAT’S IT! SCREAM FOR ME KIYODAI! YOU TOO BLACK! DON’T LET UP NOW, LET ME REALLY HAVE IT!”

MMIshi encouraged, his face increasing in blush and insanity with every infliction in the other two’s voices. He pulled out another dagger, how many is this now? It doesn’t matter. He clutched the blade and without giving it a second thought shoved it through the meat and bone of Kiyotaka’s shoulder. More screams came. More curses came. More laughter came. It was like an orgy of despairs and the sadistic Mastermind was enjoying every second of it. 

“STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP-! STOP IT PLEASE GOD DAMMIT IM BEGGING YOU! IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!”

Mondo screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears streaming down his red colored face, his head was spinning and pounding painfully from the lack of oxygen and overwhelming feeling of misery. MMIshi didn’t register the bikers desperate pleas, all that he knew is that he was sinking deeper and deeper into bliss. He continued to thrust the dagger into his screaming, bloody double. Over and over and over again. He never wanted to stop. Having both of them scream in unison like this was ecstasy, the penetration of the blade itself built sexual tension within his groin. It was border line sex and it was better than intercourse itself! 

“MORE! MORE! MORE, OH GOD SCREAM MORE!”

Then, just before the dictator met his climax, half of the screaming stopped. The intense heat the monochrome mastermind was immersed in instantly dropped. He gnashed his teeth angrily. He forced his sight to clear up from the cloudy blur of bliss, staring down at the incapacitated Taka, tears, drool, and blood pouring out of his body carelessly. MMIshi yanked out the blade and slammed it down into the wood beside the prefect’s ear with a roar of fury. 

“YOU IGNORANT WHORE! WHY DO YOU PASS OUT SO EASILY!? I’VE SEEN CHILDREN LAST LONGER THAN YOU!!!” 

Mondo un-willingly took in several needed gasps of air. His mind was swirling, he couldn’t comprehend anything besides what was happing on the floor in front of him. If you were to ask him his name, he couldn’t answer, he wouldn’t even see you. 

Mondo was submersed in despair.

“GOD DAMMIT!”

MMIshi cursed. He knew that Taka wouldn’t survive another round of that immediately, but he needed more!

Just then, an idea sprung. 

The dictator shifted his lust drunken gaze from the comatose prefect to the despair ridden biker, his form dangling from his robot copies grip, sharp lavender eyes replaced with red and black swirls. His mind its self was melting.

“OH YES.”

MMIshi clutched a fist full of short black hair and pulled as hard as he could,  
“WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!”

The moral compass remained unconscious, the whites of his eyes showing. The dictator grew more desperate, more angry. He began to bash his fist against Taka’s bicep screaming at him to ‘wake up’.

“…stop it.. don’t hurt my kiyodai….”

Mondo managed, his voice its self sounding more like a distant thought. His begging becoming more of a reflex as his formal soul drifted farther and farther away.

Taka’s arm had turned a vivid purple under his blood soaked sleeve from the Mastermind’s full blown blows, but he still was under. The dictator changed targets from his arm to his gut in a fit of autistic rage. The punch made the prefect cough up saliva, blood close behind, his eyes wide with fear and pain as the wind was knocked clean out of him. He laid there, coughing and gasping for air. 

MMIshi took in a deep breath to calm himself, straightening his poster and wiping his chin of stray drool.

“Aaahhhhh… good…. good very good..”

Taka stared up at the ceiling, not wanting anymore pain, he was at his physical limit and he could feel the life draining from his body, it wouldn’t be too much longer now.  
To the prefect’s surprise, the turned on sadist stood onto wobbly legs and stepped off of him. The dying male watched his double move with clumsy, dilated pupils, his breathing loud and frequent. MMIshi practically danced over to the drained Mondo, leaning against the machine when he got close enough. He pulled Mondo's coat back and kissed his shoulder sloppily, his finger tracing his jaw while the other played with his fallen hair. 

Kiyotaka felt a shock of concern and jealousy throughout his beaten body. He weakly tried to move towards them, he needed to protect his kiyodai. However, he was stopped again by the sharp blade holding him to the floor by the skin of his hand. He hissed in pain, still he reached out, tears and the temptation of sleep clouding his vision. He tried to call out, to tell the Mastermind to just take him and get it over with, to please leave Mondo alone, but his mind and throat were to beat and swollen to do what he wished. MMIshi just stood there smiling. Kiyotaka stuttered a few times before he finally managed,

“…Mon..do……plea..se….don’t…”

The dictator smile curled farther still, his hand gently pulling the vaguely aware bikers face towards himself, pressing his lips softly against his cheek. 

“I might.”

MMIshi teased, dragging his tongue across Mondo’s tan skin. The Mastermind shifted his body to where the front of him was pressed up against the bikers form. He moaned lightly from the friction against his crotch. He pulled his tongue back inside his mouth and brought his lips up to the other man’s ear,

“Kiyodai~ I need you to wake up darling, you need to see this. Mondo, your precious Kiyotaka is about to do something fascinating.”

The biker blinked once slowly, then twice. A few more quickened blinks and the light shade of lilac came back to his eyes.

“..Kiyotaka…?”

The mastermind lifted the dazed delinquents head to show him the man of the hour, lying breathlessly on the floor, disoriented crimson eyes trying to focus on them as he wondered what the Mastermind would do this time. The dictator snuggled his face into the biker’s neck.

“That’s right, Kiyotaka’s gonna put on a show for us.” 

He shifted his face to see the prefect lying confused on the ground, what did he want him to do?

“Black, be a dear and kill yourself.”

Mondo’s eyes sunk down to the size of pin pricks.

“What?! NO! WHAT THE HELL, KIYODAI DON’T YOU FUCKIN DARE!!” 

Taka didn’t move, letting the idea roll around in his head. It’s not that he wanted to die, far from it. All he wanted was to be with Mondo, that’s not much to ask.

The Mastermind could see that he was thinking about it, he just needed a little motivation. 

“How about this, you or him. It’s a one or the other choice. Simple and easy. Think about this logically now, the ending result will be the same, no matter what you both are going to die here, but the question is how much longer our beloved kiyodai has left. You obviously don’t have much time, don’t you think it would be downright disgusting for you to put your pathetic few minutes above his potential hours?”

“NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKIN PRICK! TAKA, BRO, DON’T LISTEN TO THIS ASSHOLE WE ARE BOTH GONNA GET OUTTA HERE! YOU ‘N ME! DON’T GIVE UP ON ME MAN, I PROMISE THAT IM GONNA GET US OUT!!”

Taka turned on his back, eyes staring blankly into the ceiling. The Mastermind was right, it would make more sense to give Mondo the better end of the deal, Kiyotaka knew he would just die soon without the biker by his side anyway.

Why wait.

“…how….how would…I..?”

MMIshi rolled his eyes. 

“I already gave you the tool you need, it’s right by your head.”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS KIYODA- MMUFF!!!”

The dictator covered the panicking bikers raging mouth with a forceful clasp of his hand. Mondo immediately opened his jaw full of sharp canines and clamped down as hard as he could. MMIshi shrieked in both pain and surprise as he ripped his fingers out of the enraged delinquent’s teeth tearing both the fabric of his black gloves and his fair skin. He drew his hand back and slapped Mondo across the face leaving a red imprint in its wake. The sadist rubbed the now bleeding hand with his other, tears brimming at his eyes. He seemed more insulted then anything.

Taka turned his head to look at the dagger stabbed into the floor boards. He stared. And stared. Then wrapped his hand from his not destroyed arm around it and pulled it out, pressing the point into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry


	8. Everyone’s Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so heres the end! :D

“Oh wow, he’s not even gonna argue with me! You’re such a good Kiyodai, Bla-”

“NO STOP! DON’T! DO NOT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YERSELF!?”

“Isn’t it obvious silly, it’s all because he lo- Whoops! No wait, this will be good~”

MMIshi hummed to himself, biting the tip of his thumb threw his leather glove in new found anxious excitement.

“No wait, wait Black! Don’t do it yet, just hold on a moment!”

Taka stopped pushing blade into his skin with shaky hands and lazily looked over to his double. Mondo watched the mastermind nervously as he as he continued to speak,

“Don’t you have something you want to tell Kiyodai?”

MMIshi prompted with a mischievous smile. Taka stared confused. Something to tell him? The dictator rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t there something you want to CONFESS to Mondo?”

Taka’s heart skipped a beat. There was something he wanted to confess. Something he’d wanted to say since they had the endurance contest in the sauna and became bros. Something he wished they both could share from the bottom of his heart and wanted more than anything. 

Mondo looked from Taka to MMIshi and then back again with worried eyes.

“What? What are you talking about- Kiyodai what is he talking about?!”

Taka rested his hand with the weapon on his chest, a pepper light blush coating his blood drained, pale cheeks. He tried to swallow the nervous lump in his swollen throat. He could do this, no time like the present, besides if things went south he was going to kill himself anyway. 

The sadist nodded and motioned with his hands, trying to get him to hurry up. Taka opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to get the words to come out, but they wouldn’t (in more ways than one). Being under Mondo’s intense gaze made him feel shy and exposed, but it also made him want to tell him so much more. 

“Would you hurry up and do it already!”

MMIshi yelled impatiently.

The prefect took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I-…I LO..OVE YOU M..ONDO!”

A few moments past and when he didn’t hear a response, he hesitantly opened his eyes. Mondo was on the brink of tears again, but his time it was for a completely different reason. His face was flushed and his mouth was slightly agape.

“…you damn idiot.. why didn’t you tell me earlier…”

The biker asked quietly. Taka felt a heated wave run through his entire being. That means Mondo feels the same way, right? He- he loves him back? Taka smiled a goofy smile.

And so did MMIshi.

“Awwww! <3 This is so sweet to watch! Like cotton candy, so sugary sweet and fluffy! It really is a treat to see~ But unfortunately all good things must come to an end.”

He sang, pulling his last dagger and raising it high into the air, steadying his aim by holding onto Mondo’s shoulder, the target right between the larger man’s eyes.

Taka screeched and flailed, trying to get up and run over to stop him. The last bit of skin on his hand ripped apart, releasing him from the floor, but regardless he was too weak to actually stand and move.

“N- OOOO! PLE.. EASE!”

“You have the tools to save him, do something about it!”

The sadist ordered smugly.

“NO KIYODAI, DON’T-!”

Taka didn’t hesitate to move the dagger to the closest place on his body, piercing himself handle deep right below his rib cage. The hall monitor’s body instinctually folded around the pain, his back coming of the ground and falling back again as he coughed up a small amount of blood, his eyes wide in surprise with how much it hurt, it burned. 

Mondo screamed, and the Mastermind laughed.

“Oh wow! You really are obedient when Kiyodai’s at risk! You didn’t even stall you just- did it!”

He admired openly, tossing his blade walking over to the bleeding mess on the floor with sparkling eyes. Taka gasped noisy wet breaths, eyes struggling to stay open and conscious.

So much blood.

“You’re so BRAVE Black! Even braver then I thought you’d be- hell, I wouldn’t have killed myself for Kiyodai! You’re so strong! Stronger than me, stronger than Mondo, and way WAY stronger than White!” 

MMIshi continued to praise his dying double as Mondo cried, sobbing things like ‘no, why would you do that’ and ‘not for me, this is my fault’. The dictator kneeled down, grabbing the prefect’s hand with the blade, pulling it out and thrusting it back in again. 

“You’ve really earned my respect! No really, I mean it, you’re so cool! You know, White on the other hand, I think im completely over him. He is such a COWERD. He even ran off to save his own skin and left you guys here to die. TO DIE! I never expected that from him to be honest. So I guess he broke my expectations too. He’s even WEAKER than I thought he was- !!”

KSSHHLUCK! …….. Drip…drip….

The room went silent aside from the sound of blood dripping onto the wooden floor.

“IM NOT WEAK ‘N I DIDN’T ABANDON THEM!!!”

Ishida screamed, wiggling the specially engraved handle of the pick-ax, trying his best to wedge it out of the body. Getting irritated, he put the flat of his boot on the mastermind’s back and jerked the metal edge of the pick out of his skull, making a gross fleshy sound as the twitching corpse fell to the ground. The albino grunted as he swung the pick-ax down like a hammer into the unrecognizable face of his double again, making it even more so.

The flesh masked Mondo robot released the extremely concerned biker. He wasted no time running to his kiyodai, sliding onto his knees at his side. He hoovered his shaking hands over him, not knowing what the best thing to do was. He decided that take out the dagger skewered in between prefects split hand was the best thing and he threw it aside. Taka looked up at him and smiled shyly, his crimson eyes heavy with fatigue. Mondo gave him his best smile back, though it didn’t look much like a smile, more like he was about to burst into tears again.

“K-kiyodai… oh my god... im so sorry this happened to you.. im- im so sorry..”

Mondo gently cupped the side of his face, his thumb tracing his brow and the side of his eye. 

“..kiyodai ca..an I ask you for… something…?”

Mondo, as easily as he could, slowly lifted Taka’s back until he was somewhat sitting up and supported him with his own body, holding him as close and as gently as he could.

“Anything man, you name it.”

Taka rested his head on Mondo’s shoulder.

“…could you.. kiss me…?”

Mondo sniffled, tears threating to spill over. 

“Of course I will, ya don’t even gotta ask I’ve wanted to do that for a while now anyway.”

The biker lifted the prefect’s face sweetly by his chin. Taka’s eyes fluttered closed, his lips slightly parted. Mondo lowered his head, pressing their lips together, softly, but with passion. He could taste the iron in the blood that covered Taka’s lips in small blotches, not something that he imagined he was taste when they finally shared their first kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and look down at the hall monitor. He wore an even wider grin on face now, a faint amount of color visible on his cheeks. He snuggled his face into the inner part of Mondo’s shoulder, folding his grotesquely mangled hand and beaten arm onto his lap, only wincing slightly at the pain, and grabbed onto Mondo’s lose tank top with his other. He sighed with happiness as he relaxed in the delinquent’s warm arms. 

He was SO warm and so comfortable. 

Mondo wrapped both arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, kissing the top of his head.

“Hey! If you don’t want him ta die we gotta get him help NOW.”

Ishida said simply, the urgency of the situation rushing back to Mondo.

“Yer right! Kiyodai imma pick you up now, okay?”

The biker asked as he looked down at the limp body in his arms. The color drained from his face.

“KIYODAI? KIYOTAKA?!”

Ishida rushed over and placed his fingers on the prefect’s neck.

“He’s got a pulse but it’s really faint, we gotta move now!”

Mondo scooped Taka fully into his arms and rose quickly. He looked around franticly, no doors. There were no doors in this room.

“Where do we go?! Where do we go?!”

The albino prefect marched quickly over to the wall he had disappeared threw earlier and Mondo followed. When he reached the wall he instinctually blinked, and when he opened his eyes again they were no longer in the empty room, but in front of the bath house. He didn’t understand but also didn’t care. Mondo began to scream for anyone who could hear him.

“HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE, GOD DAMMIT I NEED HELP!!!”

Almost instantly, Byakuya appeared out of the cafeteria (Genocide Jack too). Coming most likely to complain about the noise, he traded his annoyed expression for one of question when he saw a Mondo with his tears and make-up running down his face and a bloody Ishimaru dripping in his arms AND a white haired Ishimaru standing beside him. 

Mondo ran over to Byakuya.

“Help me! You gotta save him! Please!”

Mondo begged, not long after that others started to appear. Aoi screamed and Makoto cover his mouth. Chihiro fell to his knees,

“Wh-what happened to him?!”

He asked shakily.

“There’s no time for that, ask questions afterword. Chihiro, Makoto, and Kiyoko follow me. You also Mondo, naturally.”

Byakuya ordered, and started to run down the hall out of the dorm section and into the school. The other followed, Mondo and Ishida immediately behind him, and then the rest, even the ones who weren’t instructed to come.

Byakuya navigated the halls then stopped and entered the nurses’ office.

“Mondo, put Ishimaru on the bed. Kyoko, get some rags, bandages, and some disinfectant. Chihiro, I need some thread and three sewing needles. Makoto, I need type B blood from the fridge. Go. Hina, get everyone else out of here NOW.”

Everyone did as they were told, Mondo gently laid Taka on the hospital bed and Byakuya shoved his aside.

“Get out of my way is you want him to live.”

look the Moral Compass over and saw that there were extensive wounds everywhere. There was even a knife sticking out of his stomach. Kiyoko arrived with the need items asked of her.

“Kiyoko im going to need those rags here in a second so be ready.”

The Affluent Prodigy instructed as he un-buttoned the top of Ishimaru’s uniform and it matching stained undershirt. He took a nearby pair of scissors that were on the bed side desk and cut off the sleeves and around the dagger, pulling off the clothing. Mondo’s heart stopped. There were multiple forming bruises all over his body. His left arm was a vivid violet and his hand laid split on the bed, still bleeding. He had a gaping hole made up of multiple stab wounds into his shoulder, his pink flesh exposed and raw. Then there was the holes and the knife in his stomach, all also bleeding profusely. 

Mondo turned and threw up into the nearby trash can.

“Makoto im going to need two blood packs.”

Chihiro ran over with the needles and thread. He gasped and turned away from the sight. Byakuya quickly yanked out the blade and Kiyoko instantly covered the gushing opening with the rags, the white quickly staining to pink. 

“Chihiro we don’t have time for this, hurry up and thread those needles. Makoto where’s the blood?!”

The Ultimate Luck Student ran over with the two packets of blood in hand.

“Good, now hook them up to that machine and get that IV in his arm.”

Makoto moved to do what he was told. Chihiro handed the three threaded needles to Byakuya. He passes one to Kiyoko who immediately started to sew up Taka’s stomach wound. Byakuya handed one of the needles back to Chihiro and joined the detective in sewing the wound from the opposite side. Chihiro looked down at the needle in his hands.

“Start sewing the shoulder wound, there’s some rags beside Kiyoko to wipe away the blood.”

Aoi helped Mondo, who had collapsed on the floor near the trashcan, to a chair out of the others way but still close enough to where he could see their backs moving busily and his Kiyodai’s signature boots. Mondo held his head in his hands trying his best not to throw up again.

Aoi left him alone, sitting next to Ishida on the far side of the room. She looked him up and down confused. He caught her staring and instinctually gave a scary look. She smiled awkwardly.

“Ha ha, so what’s your story?”

~*~

Makoto checked for a pulse with his blood stained fingers. 

“It’s weak but I think he’s going to be alright.”

He cheered optimistically, removing his fingers and leaving a pink smudge in their place. Byakuya wiped his hands with a clean rag and pushed up his glasses.

“Don’t sound so sure, it’s only going to make it hurt worse if he isn’t.”

Kyoko walked out of the room, her eyes avoiding Mondo as she passed by. Makoto followed with Byakuya and Chihiro not far behind. Ishida and Aoi had been talking about something while the operation went on but Mondo hadn’t been paying attention. The albino had also left for somewhere not too long ago, leaving only him, Taka, and Aoi in the room.

Mondo stood in his blood soaked clothes and walked over to the prefect’s bedside, he pulled over a nearby foldable chair and sat down in it. He kept his hands in his lap, resisting the urge to stroke Taka’s short hair, to trace his soft lips, to hold his hand. 

Mondo was tired. He was so sleepy from this awful day. He didn’t know what time it was but he didn’t care enough to take his eyes off of his kiyodai, so he didn’t. It wasn’t morning anymore, that he knew. He watched Taka’s chest rise and fall with every breath, he watched his dark lashes twitch every now and then, he was so beautiful. Even this this terrible state Mondo couldn’t help but think that Ishimaru was the most precious thing on this planet. 

Taka’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head slightly making a noise of discomfort. Mondo quickly rose out of his chair, ready to run to nearest able person to get help. Taka opened his eyes weakly, not all the way but just enough for him to see. Mondo dropped back into his chair with a breath of relief. He took the prefects un-injured hand into his own, he lifted it while he leaned down and placed a firm kiss on the palm of his hand.

“You had me worried for a moment there kiyodai.”

He complained, not removing the pale hand from his lips. Taka smiled and blushed at the sudden intimacy.

“…im sorry…. kiyodai… I didn’t mean to... worry you..”

He apologized breathlessly, running his fingers slightly over the biker’s skin. It was rather rough compared to his own and much tanner. Mondo shuddered under the feather light touch. His hand felt so nice and cold that he couldn’t help but to lean into it. The prefect’s body jerked, making the delinquent jump in surprise in return. Mondo looked over at Kiyotaka and he seemed… scared. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

Taka smiled an almost, fragile, smile. He nodded.

“..Uh hum… im fine..”

assured him, moving his hand back into the soft brown part of the biker’s hair and massaged the biker’s worries away lightly. Mondo hummed with delight at the feeling. 

“…I love you… so much.. kiyodai..”

Mondo blushed at the unexpected confession, not use to hearing the words come out of Taka’s mouth. But the way they seemed to roll off of his tounge, so smoothly, so naturally, as if it was the most honest most purest thing he had ever said, made his heart burn with affection.

“I love you too, kiyodai.”

He admitted shyly, placing another kiss on the hall monitor’s wrist. Taka giggle softly. Mondo got up and sat on the bed. Scooting Taka over very carefully, he wiggled his way beside him and work his arm under his head, careful for both his wounds and the IV in his vein. Taka squirmed until he was comfortably laying on Mondo’s chest. Mondo took the prefects good hand in his own and rubbed circles into on the back of it with his thumb as he held it to his chest opposite of the hall monitors head. 

“…I had a… dream, kiyodai..”

Mondo closed his eyes, a peaceful expression blessing his face.

“What about, bro?”

“..i dreamt… that you and i…. got out of.. here… and we moved into a… little.. simple house.. together..”

The biker chuckled, the idea making his heart flutter.

“That’s a great idea man. Sounds real nice and do-able.”

Taka’s body spazed again, his hand latching Mondo’s startling the hell out of him. Mondo sat up slightly staring at his kiyodai, concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay, dude?”

“..it was a…. nice dream..”

He continued, his voice sounding distant and lost.

Mondo sat up for real this time, sliding Taka off him and onto the pillow.

“Hey. This isn’t funny kiyodai, yer scarin me.”

Taka looked over at the biker’s face. Taking in all his features as if this was the last time he was going to see him. His strong jaw, his tan skin, that goofy hair, and those gorgeous lilac eyes that he loved so much. The Moral Compass continued to smile.

“.. could you… kiss ..me again.. please…?”

Mondo could feel fear start to swell up in his heart. It was thick and heavy and he didn’t like it. He shook his head slightly. Taka’s smile fell.

“…you… wont kiss me…?”

Mondo squeezed Taka’s hand.

“No of course I will but- what are you… I mean why-”

“please… hurry..”

Mondo felt his bottom lip quiver. He could guess where this was going. He took a moment to pull himself together and then nodded, sliding his other hand behind his loves and leaning in until their noses brushed against each other.

“..i love you… Mondo Oowada..” 

He couldn’t help it, Mondo let out a pathetic sob, fresh tears spilling over.

“I love you too Kiyotaka… God dammit- I love you so much..” 

He closed the gap between the two, their lips pressing together sweetly and innocently. Mondo pulled back slightly, then immediately kissed him again. He did this repeatedly until he couldn’t feel the others weak breathe against his face anymore. Mondo placed one more kiss on his lips before he pulled back for the final time, sobbing and crying as he looked at Taka’s clouded, empty crimson eyes. He closed them gently with his fingertips, holding onto his cold hand desperately as he pressed his forehead against the others, weeping in pure despair.

Aoi peered around the curtain, streams of tears on her face as she watch Mondo cry uncontrollably into Taka’s corpse. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, saying a silent prayer for the both of them.

Ishida strolled in threw the open doorway dressed in what you could assume was his biker clothes that MMIshi had left in Ishimaru’s room. A black, tight fitting leather pants tucked into his regular black boots, he had no shirt just bandages wrapped around the lower half of the trunk of his body and what appeared to be Mondo’s jacket with the sleeves torn off. 

He ran over when he heard Mondo’s wails. 

It was a funny thing, seeing the corpse of the person you used to be and the living version of your dead beloved crying over them. 

Ishida opened his mouth to say something but stopped, he couldn’t be insensitive about this or things could take a turn for the worst. He thought about his words for a moment and then spoke,

“You guy could get outta here, ya know…”

Aoi turned to face him seeming interested in what he had to say, but Mondo just ignored him. Ishida bit his bottom lip.

“Since yer Mastermind is dead I went ahead and tore down the gates blockin the stairs all the way up ta the fourth floor, in the control room there’s a button that opens that big metal door in the front, and that’s where I got that pick-ax, kiyodai…”

He explained as even toned as he could manage. He was fishing for Mondo’s attention, he craved for Mondo’s attention even if the timing was the absolute worst. Mondo clenched his fist full of the white and pink stained bed sheet.

“..Don’t call me that.”

It felt like a molten stake had be driven through the former prefect’s heart, his breath hitched. 

“…W-why not Kiyodai? Its true isn’t it, I mean you and me are-"

Mondo stood and charged, picking Ishida up by the collar of his dusty jacket and brought him up to his face, his voice hot with rage.

“I SAID DON’T CALL ME THAT! YER NOT MY KIYODAI!!"

Ishida’s body trembled and shook as tears fell.

“But I am yer kiyodai, I am-”

Mondo shook the albino’s body roughly.

“NO YER NOT! MY KIYODAI’S DEAD! HES DEAD!!!”

He yelled, throwing Ishida to the ground and collapsing to his knees and pushing his face into the floor, bawling.

“HE’S GONE! I COULDN’T PROECT HIM AND HE PAYED THE PRICE! YER KIYONDO ISHIDA, YER NOT KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU AND HES NEVER COMING BACK!”

Ishida clinched his teeth and crawled angrily over to Mondo, yanking him up by his shoulders.

“No im not Kiyotaka but I can be! He’s still in me and can pretend, I can act for you! I’ll dye my hair and file my teeth, I’LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!”

Mondo shoved him back.

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME HERE!”

Ishida sniffled, wiping away the tears and mucus with the back of his arm. 

“I can’t! Taka wouldn’t want you ta stay here and be sad for the rest of yer life! He’d want you to move on, live out the rest of your life for ‘em, be happy and free for the both of you!!”

Mondo stopped sobbing, he stayed bowed on the floor, silently. Ishida looked down at his hands and the tail of his kiyodai’s favorite jacket.

“…’sides.. they never really leave, ya know…”

Mondo chuckled lowly, slowly bring his body to rest on his knees, his head still bowed to the floor.

“…. You’re right. Kiyotaka isn’t gone…”

His hair bleached itself of all color turning a snowy white. He lifted his face making direct eye contact with Ishida, his eyes flaming the same crimson red.

“..he’s still with me. He lives within me.”

Ishida immediately stood and ran for the door but Mondo was two steps ahead of him, catching the back of his neck in his hand and pushing him down, crashing to the floor on top of him. 

“Run Hina! Get everyone outta here!”

Snap-!

Mondo released the limp body’s bruised neck, getting up off of it and taking steps towards Aoi. The swimmer covered her mouth and shook her head, the new friend she’d made gone before her eyes. She turned and ran as fast as she could.

Nobody, left Hopes Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! In time for Thanksgiving, and if this story had to any message to give it would be to be very thankful for the people around you and never take the people you love and who love you for granted aND IM SORRY- IM SO SORRY!!! ......so that's it...- well actually! I might write in an extra little thing about what Ishida and Aoi were talking about if people want it. But whatever! Its over and I hate myself! ;D I hoped you like it!   
> Please PLEASE leave a comment telling me about what you thought about the story, hearing feed back ALWAYS make my day! <3  
> (if it means anything, I cried while writing this so THERE)


End file.
